Please Don't Leave Me
by littleboots1996
Summary: Jonnie oneshot, just had a random idea not sure where it really came from :)


"Jacob just leave it!" She slammed the door closed behind her but he just opened it following her inside. He glanced about the living room of her house, everything looked like normal.

"What have I done so wrong to have you act like this?" Connie turned on him and glared. "Oh please, don't pretend like you're innocent Jacob! I can't stand the lies anymore!" He moved closer to her taking his hands in hers but she just pulled away forcefully, no matter how much he tried to get her to stop she wouldn't. "Jacob just get the hell out of my house-" "So now it's your house? Only yesterday you were talking about moving in together and now-" "And now I know that I was a complete idiot for believing you ever loved me!"

Connie walked away only to feel Jacob's hand around her wrist. "Please just tell me what I've done wrong Connie-" "Just leave Jacob, we both know you were going to anyway." This time when she got to the door she stopped as he began talking again.

"Why do I bother with you? I tell you I love you, I try and show you how much you mean to me but every time you throw it back at me. You shut me out and close everyone off!" Connie turned slamming the door and running up the stairs to her bedroom, closing the door and falling down against it reaching a hand up to lock it so he couldn't come in here.

She looked about, everything reminded her of him, of them. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought about everything. He'd told her how much she meant to him, and he meant so much to her, more than she'd ever told him but why would he then go and leave her?

"Con, please just talk to me properly…" He went to open the door before realising it was locked. "Open the door baby, I love you. I don't understand why you seem to think I'd be leaving you-" "Please don't pretend… From the sounds of it you couldn't wait to get away!"

Connie got up moving from the floor and sat on her bed. Everything had gone quiet a for a while now, she figured he'd probably left for whoever meant so much he was willing to leave her behind. She reached for the frame beside her bed looking down at the image it held. Her vision blurred as tears began to fall onto the glass of the frame. Anger boiled up inside of her as she threw the frame against the wall and watched it shatter. No longer did she hold it all in, she cried as the pain of everything hit her. She clutched a hand to the jumper around her arms, his jumper.

Jacob had heard the glass smash out of nowhere from the other side of the door and it shocked him. Then he heard the one sound that he hated more than anything in life. He could tell just how much she was hurting from her cries and he'd had enough. Jacob pushed up from the floor and pushed all his weight against the door until it swung open.

He looked up seeing Connie sitting in the bed with makeup running down her cheeks. He moved quickly to her side sitting next to her. His eyes moved to where the picture of them normally sat then noticed the glass by the wall. Jacob moved to reach an arm around her but Connie flinched moving backwards. Ignoring it he put his arm around her pulling her into his chest as she continued to cry, her hands moving to hold onto the front of his shirt.

"Please don't leave me-" "Connie I was never going to leave you. What made you think I'd ever give you up?" The tears didn't stop falling as he continued trying to calm her, this was one side he'd never seen of her and it killed him.

"You're the most important part of my life, the one thing that I haven't messed up and that I'm so proud of. Knowing that you are mine makes me incredibly happy so why would I go and leave it all behind?" Connie lifted her eyes to look at him. "I heard you talking, you don't have to pretend to care anymore-" "Heard me talking? Con I was on the phone to Zoe before you came in to the staffroom." Things began clicking in his mind and he laughed causing Connie to pull away from him.

He got up from the bed moving to the wall and picking up the photo of them. He ran his finger over the image before sitting down. "And you're right I am leaving but not you, you idiot." He reached into his pocket pulling out a piece of paper passing it to her, watching as she opened it up. "I was telling Zoe because I need her to sort out your end but I guess it doesn't matter now. You know I messed this up once with you, I'm not about to go and lose you both again Con."

Connie regretted everything she'd said. She always had a way of putting her foot in it. Jacob passed the photo back to Connie who glanced at how happy they both were with a little girl in her arms. "I'm sorry-" "You don't need to be, okay. I love you please just promise me you'll remember that next time-" "Only if you promise me you won't leave her. I don't think I could be a Mum to her if you left again." Jacob responded by pulling her to his chest again not saying a word. "I love you too much to lose you Beauchamp and my baby girl. I just wish you weren't so stubborn and listened to me sometimes."


End file.
